


Soulmate Au for @spicyboylance

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: soulmate au where everything is black and white until you see your soulmate, thank you for the prompt @spicyboylance <3<3(All rights go to J.K Rowling and the Harry Potter people)





	Soulmate Au for @spicyboylance

When Draco saw Harry for the first time, his world burst into beautiful and shining colors. The first thing he saw was the green of Harry’s eyes, and then the dark shade of his skin, the red of the jacket he was wearing, the grey of his shirt. And then Draco looked around, and he saw all sorts of golden yellows and browns, and he knew that he had found his soulmate. But when he turned back to face the boy, he was gone, and the shop’s door slammed shut in his wake.

 

***

Harry knew what soulmates were, he had heard of colors, described by his school teachers, and sometimes on the sappy love dramas Aunt Petunia liked to watch.

 

He didn’t know what colors really were, however, until grey eyes poured into his own, and golden light shot through the windows of the shop, making pale-blond hair seem even whiter. And then he saw greens, and blues, and reds, and yellows and so many colors he couldn’t even comprehend. 

 

And it overwhelmed him- it was all too much. So he had run out of the shop, and straight back to Hagrid, who calmed him and assured that they would get his robes later. 

 

Harry had been so caught up in looking at the brilliant colors of Diagon Alley, that it wasn’t until he got to Hogwarts that he remembered  _ why  _ he could see them. His soulmate. The boy with the bright grey eyes and golden hair, strikingly pale skin and pink stained cheeks. 

 

Harry saw him on the train, and began to walk towards him, but the boy snarled and turned his back, and Harry’s chest began to hurt. Ron pulled him back into the compartment and told him to stay away from the snotty prat that was Draco Malfoy. And Harry decided not to tell him that said prat was the one destined to love him.

 

That first night, as Harry lay in a bed more extravagant than he had ever known, with his new friends snoring around him, he let the tears fall. Because the  _ one  _ person destined to love him had glared at the sight of him, only adhering to the insults and cruel words his relatives would spit at him. He would never  _ be loved _ , at least not by his soulmate.  _ At least you have Ron, _ Harry thought, and he smiled at the thought of his newfound friend. He didn't need his soulmate. 

 

***

Draco often wished that anyone other than Harry Potter was his soulmate, because he was 14 and still in love with him. Because the one person he was made to love, and be loved by in turn, had ran at the sight of Draco. And being the stuck up little git he was, Draco had been nothing but cruel to Potter in the years he had known him. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help the jibes that came from his mouth whenever he saw him. 

 

At first he had been doing it because he was mad at Harry, mad that his soulmate had ran away from him. But after that he couldn’t stop himself, it felt like the right thing to do, to push Potter away so that he would never know how he felt.

 

Pansy knew about his love for the Gryffindor, and so did his mother, but that was the extent. Draco was smart enough to know that his father would probably force him to turn the Chosen One over to the Dark Lord if he knew the truth, and Draco vowed to never let that happen. 

 

***

It was unfair that Draco was beautiful along with being witty and sarcastic. Harry couldn’t help but stare as the Slytherin took notes dutifully, a strand of his blond hair falling into his face. And Harry wished nothing more than to cup Draco’s face and tuck the strand behind his ear for him.

 

Ron nudged him and Harry went back to taking notes on the ways to use a stasis charm in healing, forcing himself to try to forget about his soulmate. And to forget about the ache in his chest that came about when he did.

 

***

 

“I-I can’t be sure,” Though the boils Hermione had hexed onto his face covered his eyes partially, Harry could clearly make out those grey eyes that he knew so well. The eyes themselves were not very colorful, but had awakened an array of colors to Harry when he first saw them. 

 

And now, kneeling before Draco, seeing the fear, yet promise in his eyes as he looked into Harry’s own, Harry understood. 

 

***

 

Draco was tending to a cut on Goyle’s cheek when everything was pulled out from under his feet. Because Goyle’s fair skin and brown hair were now muddled greys and blacks and whites. And the blood on the cloth Draco was holding was black instead of red. Draco’s eyes widened in horror as he peered around the room, and he ignored Goyle’s concerns as he ran from the Great Hall and out towards the woods.

 

He stopped in the courtyard, where he could see the army of Death Eaters, with the Dark Lord at the front, making their way back to the castle, his parents among them. 

 

He was too late. And once the crowd had gathered, and the Dark Lord announced the defeat of all things good, Draco let out a cry, that was louder than any of Harry’s friends could match. 

 

***

Color. It was back, the fading hue of yellows and pinks that melted into the sky, following the downward path of the sun. The red blood, stained on Draco’s hands from when he had been too close to one of his father's friends who rather liked using a  _ Diffindo _ against his opponents. And the green and red jets of light that shot from the Voldemort and Harry's wands, battling over each other for dominance and victory. And red blood again, that seeped from Tom Riddle’s head as he hit the ground.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t realize that after he came back from death, his world would be without color again. He pushed himself to not to think about it as he battled Riddle for the last time. But once the man was defeated, Harry remembered again, and he knew he had to find those grey eyes once more.

 

***

Harry’s world burst into color again once more as he saw him. And Harry wasted no time in running, but this time towards Draco rather than away. And he pulled the blond to him, smiling in relief as he felt hand come up, one to cradle his head against the other’s chest, and one to clutch at his back.

 

“Fucking- Potter,” Draco murmured into his hair and Harry laughed breathlessly. 

 

***

Harry couldn’t help but lean over and kiss his boyfriend’s cheek as he saw him at breakfast. He ignored Ron’s mock-gag, and smiled as Draco blushed, but grasped Harry’s hand under the table. 

 

He rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, sighing happily into the cloth as he felt Draco’s hand leave his own and come up to scratch his scalp gently.

 

“Like a bloody dog you are, Potter” Harry murmured something incoherent as a reply, and he grinned inwardly as he heard his love laugh softly. 

 

Every sunset, painting, red-orange fire and deep blue ocean he saw reminded Harry of Draco, the beautiful boy who had made Harry’s world explode with love and color.


End file.
